Caperucita ¿Scarlet?
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Dejar a Erza hacer una adaptacion de un cuento clasico no fue tan mala idea. One-shot y mi primer Jerza *u*


Hola hola gentesita de FF hoy les traigo una loco one-shot Jerza *u* es el primero que escribo de ellos y me parecio interesante convinarlo convinar esta pareja con el conocido cuento de "caperucita roja"

sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo n.n

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Hashima, si fuera mio yo si hubiera dejado que Jellal besara a Erza *u* xD

Caperucita... Scarlet

-Erza cuentame un cuento- la pequeña peliazul no podia dormir a causa de su fuerte gripe y por algun motivo se habia quedado al cuidado de la ruda chica.

Ninguna de las dos recordaba ¿por que? Y ¿Como? Llegaron a esa situacion pero ahora no podian regresar el tiempo y evitarlo.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?- Erza estaba sentada al lado de su cama.

-amm no se, un cuento clasico- sonrio la pequeña, Scarlet solto un suspiro de resignacion, haria lo que fuera para mejorar el estado de salud de la chica, ahora era su responsabilidad.

-mmm ¿Que te parece la caperucita roja?- era el cuento favorito de Erza desde que era pequeña pero parecia que a la pequeña wendy no le gustaba mucho.

-ay no, ese es muy repetitivo- La pelirroja suspiro resignada, era el unico cuento que se sabia bien. De repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza, sonaria descabellada pero podia animar a la pequeña peliazul.

-¿Y si te cuento otra version?- sonrio

-otra...¿Version?- la niña estaba confundida, no conocia otra version.

-si- amplio su sonrisa-"caperucita roja" al estilo Erza Scarlet- Wendy lo penso pero al final acepto la propuesta, no tenia nada que perder.

.

.

.

"Habia una vez en un reino lejano una joven cazadora, esta vivia en los bosques del reino junto a un pequeño pueblo. En esos bosques habitaban criaturas extrañas que acechaban a la gente del pueblo.

Antes de que la familia de la chica llegara al pueblo los lobos atacaban constantemente la aldea, pero cuando llegaron esa actividad "recreativa" se termino. Su familia decendia de habiles cazadores y enseñaban a sus generaciones siguientes a practicar esa actividad desde que podian caminar. La mas talentosa de la familia habia sido ella, la llamaban caperucita roja ya que su cabello era rojo como la sangre y cuando salia para cazar lo complementaba con una gran capa del mismo color.

En poco tiempo se deshizo de muchos de los lobos del lugar y ellos ya no atacaban a la poblacion del pequeño lugar, le temian a la poderosa cazadora."

Mientras Erza contaba la historia, la pequeña peliazul escuchaba atenta, se reia porque imaginaba a su querida compañera como la caperucita roja y a todos los lobos con cara de terror al toparse con ella. Erza hizo una pausa para mirar la sonrisa resplandeciente de su querida amiga y sonrio, luego continuo con su interesante cuento.

"Mas adentro del bosque vivia un solitario lobo de cabellos azolados y una cicatriz extraña en su ojo derecho"

Erza suspiro al dar esa descripcion y Wendy rio por lo bajo.

"este lobo era un curioso, le gustaba mucho saber sobre el mundo y de alguna manera se empezo a interesar por los humanos, no para comerlos(el era algo asi como vegetariano, solo comia animales) sino para aprender sus extrañas costumbres. A veces iba a las orillas del pueblo y los veia trabajar, socializar, era interesante. Muchas veces sus amigos y familia le dijeron que no fuera porque la temible caperucita podria verlo y exterminarlo, despues de todo era el mas joven de la manada y no querian perderlo, pero el nunca hacia caso y seguia llendo a ver a los humanos. No le temia a la caperucita roja ya que jamas la habia visto y pensaba que solo era un mito que los humanos inventaron y por alguna razon los lobos lo habian creido. Recordaba que la describian como una mujer horrenda de largos cabellos rojos escarlata, una mirada diabolica y de apariencia demoniaca que se deshacia de todas sus presas con solo mirarlas, ese cuento solo le causaba gracia al lobo peliazul, todas las mujeres que habia visto eran lindas, tiernas y dulces a pesar de sus edad y no podia creer una descripcion asi de una de ellas.

Una tarde lluviosa la caperucita salio a cazar al bosque montada en su caballo, con ella llevo su espada, un arco y unas cuantas flechas. Le gustaba salir en la lluvia, no sabia el por que pero le gustaba mucho, se sentia relajada.

Por otro lado el lobo salio para refrescarse un poco, ademas en el rio se encontraban grandes peces en esas epocas y con la lluvia era mas comun atrapar uno.

Caperucita llego a una gran cascada y se detuvo a descansar ahi por un rato, la lluvia comenzo a parar y el ambiente se hizo mas tranquilo. Mientras su caballo bebia agua ella decidio subir hasta la cima de la cascada y buscar algun animal para cazar. Cuando por fin estaba arriba empezo a admirar el paisaje, entre todos los arboles podia ver el humo que salia de las chimeneas de las casas, mas adelante podia ver mas arboles y perdido en el horizonte se podian ver las grandes torres blancas del castillo del reino. Se perdio un momento al admirar la bella vista que le regalaba ese espelendido lugar hasta que el sonido del crujir de unas ramas la saco de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro a preparar su arco y se escondio detras de una gran roble. Se asomo por todos lados pero no io a nadie, aun asi no estaba segura de estar sola y decidio trepar al arbol para ver mejor.

El joven lobo se acercaba al rio cuando olio a un humano, decidio acercarse con sigilo pero no vio a nadie ahi, sin embargo su olfato no lo engañaba y decidio inspeccionar el lugar para no arriesgarse a nada. Camino hacia el rio y se puso detras de un gran arbol, escucho a un caballo serca pero no vio nada mas que el rio y una gran cascada que lo terminaba "seguramente estan bajo la cascada" penso pero seguia oliendo a alguien muy serca de el.

Desde una rama vio a un lobo pelizazul acercarse al arbol donde se encontraba, se poso justo debajo de ella y caperucita preparo su arco, le apunto decidida, no podia fallar un tiro tan sercano pero algo sorprendio a los dos ahi. La rama que sostenia a caperucita se quebro justo cuando el lobo desifro el olor y miro hacia arriba. La chica que se encontraba en la rama cayo sobre el lobo. Los dos cerraron sus ojos por unos momentos pero al abrirlos se encontraron con una sorpresa. El joven lobo peliazul abrazaba a la cazadora escarlat mientras esta se aferraba a su pecho y escondia su cara en el. Al darse cuenta de su comprometedora posicion caperucita saco su espada y le apunto al cuello mientras el lobo solo puso sus manos a lado de su cabeza.

-hey hey, tranquila- dijo nervioso mientras el filo de la espada resplandecia frente a el.

-¿que querias lobo?- ella sono fria aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas por la situacion en la que se encontro hace unos momentos.

-solo vine a cazar- su tono nervioso seguia presente.

-¡¿Personas?!- acerco mas su espada al cuello del chico, este solo hizo su cabeza para atras evitando el filo.

-n-no- trago saliva-yo no como personas- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Entonces?- caperucita arqueo la ceja

-peces, en estas epocas abundan en este rio- se calmo al er que el semblante de la chica cambio un poco.

-¿Seguro?- afilo su mirada, aun no creia en lo que decia

-s-si- dijo regresando los nervios a el.

-mmm...-lo miro esceptica-...esta bien- se aparto de el dejandolo libre.

El joven lobo se sento y solto un suspiro de alivio, de reojo miro a la chica que agito su cabello y acomodo su, ahora, sucia capa roja, de repente el chico se dio cuenta ante quien estaba y aunque se asusto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la famosa cazadora que era todo lo contrario a lo que habia oido sobre ella. Era hermosa, su cabello lacio hasta la espalda de un magnifico color rojo, su capa tapaba su hermosa figura, sus hermosos y grandes ojos si eran de temer pero al verla relajada cambiaban su semblante haciendolos mas hermosos de lo que ya eran. Estaba ante la famosa caperucita roja. La chica trenzo su cabello largo y se dio cuenta que el lobo la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que miras, lobo?- lo miro desafiante.

-n-nada- de giro rapidamente evitandola.

-¿Por que no comes personas?- dijo mientras sujetaba su trenza con un liston.

-mis padres nunca comieron asi que yo soy "vegetariano" desde que naci- una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica.

-me alegro- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba por su arco que estaba a los pies del roble de donde cayo.

-¿tu comes lobos?- pregunto el chico curioso, caperucita lo miro, el chico la miraba con curiosidad mientras su cola se agitaba.

-jeje, no- rio

-¿Y por que los cazas?- pregunto aun mas curioso sin dejar de menear su cola.

-solo cazo a los que atacan a mi pueblo- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

-me alegro...- el lobo bajo la mirada mientras sonreia.

¿Como llegaron a estar asi durante un buen rato? Ni ellos lo supieron pero llevaban algunas horas platicando sobre todo, se habian llevabado bien y rapido se sintieron comodos juntos. Caperucita se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde y con todo el dolor de su corazon se tuvo que despedir.

-lo siento me tengo que ir- se levanto del suelo y se sacudio, despues recordo que olvido algo importante: no habia cazado nada.-demonios ¿y ahora que cenare?- penso en voz alta, el lobo peliazul se levanto y se dirigio al rio, con rapidos movimientos saco del agua a 5 peces grandes y se los llevo a la chica que miraba sorprendida.

-ya tienes que cenar- el chico le sonrio picaro dejando ver sus resplandecientes colmillos, caperucita se ruborizo. De su cinturon desprendio un saco de tela y ahi puso los peces, luego en compañia de el lobo se acerco a la orilla de la cascada.

-¿te volvere a ver caperucita roja?- dijo el lobo mientras sonreia coqueto

-tal vez si- le devolvio la sonrisa, vio como los ojos del lobo brillaron y su cola se empezo a mover.

-esta bien, te esperare aqui siempre- dicho esto le beso la mejilla y se adentro en el bosque. Caperucita lo miro alejarse y despues de oerderlo de vista bajo de la cascada y fue por su caballo para regresar a su pueblo.

Despues de eso caperucita siempre salia con el pretexto de ir con su abuela que vivia al otro lado del bosque, cuando en realidad iba a pasar tiempo con su querido lobo feroz..."

-y fin- Erza sonrio al acabra su cuento, Wendy la miraba sonriendo.

-interesante historia de Jellal-san y tu- rio ruborizando a la chica pelirroja-buenas noches- dicho esto apago la luz de su lampara y se cubrio con las cobijas, Erza salio del cuarto mientras sonreia recordando su extraña adaptacion.

.

.

.

Taraaaaan n.n aqui esta mi primer Jerza pero no sera el ultimo, espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones en reviews n.n

A los que estaban algo confundidos: El lobo(Jellal) era un humano con orejas y cola de lobo xD(producto de mi loca imaginacion)

Bueno es todo por hoy n.n

See ya!


End file.
